Motor vehicles generally comprise air vents emerging in the passenger compartment and supplied with air heated or cooled by an air conditioning unit. Air vents are generally positioned on a dashboard, which also receives man-machine interfaces (screen, control buttons, etc.) allowing the passengers, in particular the driver, to command the functional members of the vehicle (onboard computer, air conditioning unit, car radio, satellite navigation system, etc.).
Builders wish to be able to offer man-machine interfaces with a considerable size, which in particular make them easier for the driver to read and use.
The ergonomic installation of air vents and man-machine interfaces in a reduced space poses difficulties.